This invention relates to an electronic key, an electronic locking apparatus, an electronic security system, and a key administering server.
Generally, keys owned by one individual include keys compatible with a plurality of kinds of objects (facilities and equipments) such as a house key, a car key, a key for workplace and a safe key. This is the present situation that a plurality of keys are carried around while being attached to a key holder.
If one individual owns a plurality of keys as mentioned above, it is difficult to understand which key corresponds which object and the object cannot be unlocked unless the respective keys are successively tried, which is very inconvenient. If name cards are attached to the respective keys, a correspondence between the keys and the objects can be clarified. However, if the number of the keys increases, they are bulky and it is inconvenient to carry them around.